Satellite navigation systems typically employ a spread spectrum communication feature in which a satellite transmits random code modulated signal containing data used to set receiver tracking clocks, and a repeating sequence of pseudo random codes to which the receiver synchronizes. The receiver will typically contain a code tracking loop in which the pseudo random code is generated and correlated with the incoming satellite signal, the locally generated code being time shifted until the correlation signal peaks, indicating that the timing of the code generation is synchronized to the receiver code timing. The receiver also establishes a carrier tracking loop which demodulates and phase tracks the reconstructed carrier signal for navigation purposes. The tracking loop functions typically modulates the received signal to produce the correlations with code and carrier signals before amplification at the intermediate frequencies (IF). The intermediate frequency stages in the receiver are where most of the gain of the receiver is provided wherein the intermediate frequency amplifier characteristic for both the code and carrier correlation signals must be carefully matched to maintain the desired carrier tracking loop S/N ratio. For instance, any relative phase differences between the loops will result in degraded tracking performance. The sophisticated and expensive intermediate frequency amplifiers thus require matching of hardware components and circuit conditions to allow exact characteristic matching and to avoid drifting.